Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to radio frequency communication and, more particularly, to signaling for using an operating band combination.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Dual connectivity (DC), carrier aggregation (CA) and LTE-WLAN aggregation are known in regard to radio frequency communication.